


Destinos (mais que) Cruzados

by vminxrockjin



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Rockjin, eunsan, myungbin, namjin - Freeform, vmin - Freeform, yoonkook
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminxrockjin/pseuds/vminxrockjin
Summary: Park Jinwoo de 17 anos se muda para Seul com seus pais. Pelo simples fato de que a empresa de seu pai estava com problemas que precisavam serem resolvidos. Jinwoo era um menino tímido, gentil e inteligente. Mas que também já sofreu bastante em sua vida. Conhece o "badboy" mais temido de sua nova escola em seu primeiro dia de aula. Descobrindo assim que seria vitima de bullying pelo seu mais novo amor Park Minhyuk.Capítulos Revisados ✅Obs: Sem prévias para atualizaçõesDisponível também no: Spirit Fanfics, Wattpad e Asianfanfics{Não copie e sim faça! Plágio é crime!}
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Myungjun | MJ & Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin & Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 1





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem!

Park Jinwoo On

Já faz uma semana que eu me mudei para Seul com meus pais, pelo simples motivo de que uma das empresas de meu pai estava com problemas e que tinha que ser resolvidos de imediato.

Só de pensar que amanhã será meu primeiro dia de aula já me dá calafrios, imagina se eu for tentar fazer amigos, ainda mais eu que sou tímido e medroso. Além do mais desde que acordei hoje cedo estou com um pressentimento estranho sobre o novo colégio, mesmo meu pai ter falado que me colocou em um dos melhores colégios, e que não devo me preocupar com nada. Mas sinto que mesmo assim algo de bom não irá acontecer amanhã.

Mas vamos para que interessa.

Meu nome é Park Jinwoo, em meu antigo colégio, em Busan eu era conhecido como Jinjin. Tenho 17 anos e estou no segundo ano do ensino médio do Colégio Fantagio High. E sem querer me gabar mas já me gabando tenho ótimos pais, minha mãe é médica e meu pai é um dos empresários mais bem sucedidos da Coreia do Sul.

Nesse momento eu estou arrumando meu material dentro da mochila e já são 21:45, aí você me pergunta porque eu não a arrumei antes, simples... Porque eu não quis.

\- Jinwoo vem comer! - gritou minha mãe da cozinha.

\- Já vou!

Depois de alguns minutos eu desço para ir comer... Mas parando para pensar nem com fome eu estou (mas de todo jeito eu fui, na maior preguiça do mundo). Quando cheguei na cozinha encontro meu pai sentado na mesa, e minha mãe colocando a comida na mesma, até meu pai perguntar:

\- Então filho, está preparado para seu primeiro dia de aula no seu novo colégio? - Perguntou todo feliz.

\- Não. Nem um pouco. Olha pensa comigo, vão ser pessoas que nunca vi na vida, e se eu não conseguir fazer amigos? E se eu sofrer bullying como eu sofria nos outros colégios? Minha vida inteira foi só isso! Sem amigos e sofrimento! Vocês mesmos já sabem disso... Sabem o quanto eu sofri e continuo sofrendo... Sabem o quanto eu tive que ir em psicólogos por conta da minha depressão! - Comecei a desabafar tudo que guardava assim que me mudei para Seul.

Com um olhar preocupado minha mãe vem até mim e fala:

\- Filho não se preocupe com isso... Você sabe o quanto eu e seu pai te amamos, certo? - Concordo com a cabeça. - Então, tente ter um pouco de esperança. Pense que agora você está em uma nova cidade, em um novo colégio, com pessoas novas ao seu redor. E mesmo que seja pessoas das quais nunca viu na vida tente conversar com elas. E sobre você sofrer bullying... Se alguém tentar mexer com você, lembre-se de contar para um responsável o quanto antes está bem? Não guarde tudo para si. Você sempre terá alguém para se apoiar. E outra, sua depressão já está controlada... Faz tempo desde que você teve algum ataque, não é mesmo?

\- Sua mãe tem razão, conte com a gente pra tudo ouviu filhote? - Fala mexendo nos meus fios de cabelos deixando-os mais bagunçados do que já estavam.

\- Ouvi pai. - Respondo feliz por ter pais babões como eles. - Eu acho que eu já vou subir. - Já estava levantando quando ouço minha mãe falar:

\- Mas você ainda nem comeu.

\- Estou sem fome mãe.

\- Como está sem fome rapaz? Você pode por essa sua bunda nessa cadeira e começar a comer a comida da sua mãe.

\- Mas pa- fui cortado pelo mesmo.

\- Sem mais nem menos! Vai anda, pode começar a comer, não podemos ficar desperdiçando comida atoa não. Tem tanta gente aí fora querendo pelo menos um pão. - "Sendo dramático como sempre né papai?"

\- Aff... Esta bem pai eu vou comer! - Falei desistindo de ir para o meu quarto, e colando minha bunda na cadeira como disse meu pai.

10 minutos depois (após o jantar)

\- Boa noite filho. - falaram juntos.

Depois que terminei de comer, mesmo que sendo "obrigado" subi as escadas e fui direto para meu quarto logo me tacando na cama feito um saco de batata caindo de um caminhão. Fiquei um tempo mexendo no celular, até que não demorasse muito tempo para que tivesse caído no meu mais profundo sono e começado a roncar que nem um trator, palavras do meu pai.

[...]

Acordei com meu despertador tocando no último volume, quase cai da cama do susto que levei. Sério, se eu fosse um velho com meus 80 anos quase beirando à morte, com certeza teria infartado depois dessa.

Levanto da cama (mesmo que não querendo), e vou ao banheiro fazer minha rotina matinal, termino de fazer as coisas que tinha e desço pra tomar café da manhã.

\- Bom dia mãe, bom dia pai.

\- Bom dia filho - falam em uníssono.

\- Dormiu bem essa noite? - pergunta meu pai ledo um jornal que provavelmente o carteiro entregou essa manhã.

\- Sim - respondo fazendo meu achocolatado.

15 minutos mais tarde...

Subo as escadas, e vou tomar banho, mas é AQUELE banho que você entra uma vez e não quer sair mais.

Depois do meu banho de beleza coloco minha roupa que consciente em apenas uma cueca (obviamente né), uma calça preta rasgada nos joelhos,uma camiseta branca, meu tênis da Vans e por fim um moletom cinza.

\- Tchau mãe! - Digo já saindo pela porta. Nesse meio tempo em que me arrumava meu pai já havia ido trabalhar.

\- TCHAU FILHO, BOA AULA! VÊ SE FAZ AMIGUINHOS VIU!- grita minha mãe da cozinha.

\- Está bem mãe.

As vezes me pergunto que tipo de mãe louca fui ter. Mas apesar de tudo fico feliz de tê-la como tal, e meu pai também. Se eles não estivessem aqui nem imagino o que seria de mim, talvez eu nem mesmo estaria vivo...

Bom pelo que meu pai falou a escola onde estou fica mais ou menos umas onze quadras daqui, acho que se for andando não vai demorar tanto pra chegar lá. 

[...]

Cheguei me arrastando no colégio. Sério.

Para você ter ideia, no meio do caminho eu quase roubei uma bicicleta de uma menina que aparentava ter apenas sete anos. Acho que preciso voltar a me exercitar com mais frequência, eu era tão fitness. Mas voltando a realidade, cheguei no colégio todo quebrado, com as pernas bambas.

Fui à diretoria saber em que sala e quais seriam as aulas que meu sofrimento acontecerá pelo resto do ano.

Enquanto caminhava para minha primeira aula que seria de matemática acabo por me esbarrar em um menino (que para mim parecia mais ser um poste do que um humano), deixando cair seus livros no chão.

\- Me desculpe! Foi sem querer! - falo entrando em desespero.

\- Não tem problema, foi só um esbarro. - Falou sorrindo, assim... Sabe aqueles sorrisos bonitos mesmo, que até os dentes cega sua visão de tão brilhantes que são, foi mais ou menos esse sorriso.

\- Claro que tem problema! Mas também uma mula ambulante que sou, mal cheguei nesse colégio e já estou causando. Como você é tonto Jinwoo! - Digo a mim mesmo, deixando o menino na minha frente um tanto quanto confuso.

\- Ok né? Bom, meu nome é Lee Dongmin mas pode me chamar de Cha Eunwoo ou só Eunwoo mesmo. - Parando para reparar ele até que é bonito, tem cabelos preto, olhos escuro como a noite e uma pele bem branca como a neve.

\- Oh! Meu nome é Park Jinwoo mas pode me chamar de Jinjin, ou como preferir. Sério me desculpa mesmo por ter derrubado seus livros...

\- Deixa isso pra lá, não foi nada demais. Então você é novo aqui? - Concordo com a cabeça - Começo de ano sempre tem calouros... Que sala você está?

\- Sala 16

\- É a mesma que a minha, venha comigo. Assim poderemos conversar e nos conhecer melhor. Vamos eu te mostro onde fica.

E assim fomos rumo à sala de aula. Quando finalmente chegamos até ela e entramos, alguns alunos olhavam para mim. Confesso que fiquei um pouco envergonhado... Também, mais de meia dúzia de pessoas estavam me comendo pelos olhos, mas de todo jeito continuei a seguir Eunwoo, que me levava até três pessoas mais ao fundo da sala.

\- Jinjin esses são Kim Moonbin ou Binnie, Yoon Sanha ou Sannie, Park Jimin ou Minnie e Kim Myungjun ou Mj. Seres humanos esse é Park Jinwoo mas se preferirem apenas Jinjin.

\- Oi... - Aceno para eles tímidamente.

\- Olá Jinwoo! - Falou outro poste que parece ser mais uma criança do que um adolescente que está no ensino médio. Mas esse poste é bonito que nem o poste Eunwoo... Aliás todos eles são muito bonitos.

Estava conversando com os meninos, até ouvir um estrondo vindo da porta, me viro automaticamente para trás encontrado um grupo de cinco pessoas.

\- São eles. - Ouço Moonbin falar.

\- Q-Quem são eles? - Gaguejo sem entender nada sobre o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eles são como os "populares" do colégio, conseguem tudo o que quiserem aos seus pés, São praticamente idolatrados pelo colégio inteiro, sendo eles meninas ou até mesmo meninos, já que o resto tendem apenas a ter medo e nunca à chegar perto. Mesmo que eu não entenda o porquê de terem pessoas que conseguem idolatra-lós, já que fazendo bullying ou algo pior com os que passam em sua frente. - Explicava Moonbin.

Mas quando ouvir "bullying" e "algo pior" senti um arrepio dos pés a cabeça, me tremendo todinho. - Hmm... Entendi... Você sabe o nome deles? - perguntei com a voz falha que obviamente foi perceptivo por Moonbin, mas o outro também não comentou nada sobre, o que agradeci mentalmente a Deus.

\- Hmm claro! Sei sim... Está vendo aquele menino no meio deles? - Confirmo com a cabeça. - Aquele é meu "irmão" mais novo, Park Minhyuk ou como os amigos dele o chamam, Rocky. Quando criança ele viu a mãe dele/minha madrasta sendo espancada pelo próprio pai, talvez se não fosse o vizinho que passava pelo local hoje ela não estaria morando comigo e nem com meu pai. - Aquilo realmente havia me pegado de surpresa, não esperava que Moonbin me contasse aquela história. - Depois daquele incidente a mãe dele conheceu meu pai e desde então estão juntos. Minhyuk ficou uma semana na minha casa e depois fugiu, três dias se passaram e então descobrimos que ele estava morando com o homem que praticamente quase matou sua mãe bem a frente aos seus olhos. Mas não entendo o porque dele ter ido morar com uma pessoa dessas. E o pior é que ele é exatamente igual ao pai com seu comportamento e com sua personalidade... Conheci o pai dele apenas duas vezes, uma quando fui ao mercado e os vi comprando cigarros, bebidas alcoólicas, e algumas besteiras. E a outra foi quando andava pela rua e vi Minhyuk e seu pai brigando com uns homens que pareciam ser de alguma gangue. - Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer sobre o que tiha acabado de ouvir, ainda estava tentando digerir as palavras ditas por Moonbin. - Ah quase esqueci! O nome dos outros é: Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok e Kim Namjoon... Tem os apelidos que só usam entre si, mas se você quiser saber eu falo.

\- Não tudo bem... - Fiquei realmente chocado com toda a história, não conhecia Binnie e muito memos o tal Minhyuk direito mas sei que deve ser difícil a "família" de ambos. Fiquei realmente triste pelo Binnie.

\- Tudo bem, então. - Falou com desdém.

Olhando por um lado diferente, Minhyuk era muito atraente, mas também não deixava de ser assustador. Cabelos castanho escuro, olhos considerado normais na Coreia, nariz um tanto quanto fino, pele bronzeada e lábios grossos. Seu corpo magro acabava constatando seus músculos e seus bíceps e suas pernas, ele era alguns centímetros mais alto que minha a pessoa.

Estava admirado tanto Minhyuk que nem tinha percebido o professor dentro da sala.

\- Bom crianças eu sou professor de matemática e ho- Olhou pra mim - Parece que temos um novo aluno. Vamos lá, levante-se e se apresente para a turma. - Disse sorrindo largamente.

Me apresentei com direito de gaguejar e de virar um verdadeiro pimentão enquanto me apresentava. Simplesmente passando vergonha na frente da classe toda. Recebendo em troca algumas risadinhas maldosas, o que me abalou muito... Pois sabia no que aquilo se resultaria.

\- Obrigada Jinwoo, agora pode voltar ao seu lugar. - Disse o professor.

E assim eu fiz. Voltei correndo para meu lugar me sentindo sendo observado por um par de olhos desde que havia me apresentado, mas não encontrei ninguém me olhando quando virei para trás, então decidi prestar atenção no professor que logo havia novamente começado a aula, pedindo que os alunos abrissem o livro em tal página. Mas eu continuava a me sentir sendo observado.

[...]

Morrendo era assim que eu me sentia, essa já era a terceira aula e agora seria história, matéria que eu nunca vou gostar em toda a minha vida. Sei que falta poucos minutos para o intervalo mas eu não aguentava ficar ouvindo ela falar sobre os povos antigos e também ainda tem um par de olhos praticamente me perfurando pelo olhar nas minhas costas que não pararam de me olhar desde da primeira aula e isso está me incomodando bastante.

\- Professora. - Levanto a mão chamando sua atenção. - Posso ir ao banheiro?

\- Pode sim. Mas não demora. - Confirmo com a cabeça indo até a porta da sala me sentindo um pouco livre tanto da aula dela e dos olhos que pesavam em minhas costas.

[...] 

Estava secando minhas mãos quando alguém me puxa com uma certa força e me prensa na parede, em um momento de susto acabo fechado os olhos esperando um soco ou algo do tipo. Mas como nada havia acontecido abri meus olhos lentamente, ficando surpreso logo em seguida com a pessoa que estava me prensado na parede.

Tentei me desprender das mãos dele o mais rápido possível, mas foi em vão ele era forte demais e meus pulsos já estavam começando a doer. Com medo que algo acontecesse resolvi gritar por socorro (o que definitivamente não foi boa ideia), afinal isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo então lógico que estava morrendo de medo. Uma de suas mãos solta um dos meus pulsos fazendo-me sentir meu sangue coagular novamente. O que eu não esperava era que com o punho fechado ele me desse um soco bem forte no meu estômago.

\- Isso é para aprender a ficar quietinho quando estiver comigo, isso é de boas vindas a este agradável colégio... Novato. - Sussurra em meu ouvido de uma forma sedutora me dando mais um de seus socos, fazendo-me curvar com a minha mão livre na barriga. - E isso é pra você saber com quem irá lidar de agora em diante. - Soltou uma risada de pura diversão após ter me dado um soco, sendo mais fortes que os outros dois. Soltei um gemido de dor por entre meus lábios.

Quando o garoto levantou o braço para me bater novamente imaginei que meu fim seria ali mesmo, mas por sorte Moonbin apareceu no exato momento e segurou o braço dele antes que tivesse me atingido.

\- Solte ele Minhyuk...

Continua...?

Capítulo revisado ✅


	2. Dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B  
> O  
> A
> 
> L  
> E  
> I  
> T  
> U  
> R  
> A  
> !

"Quando o garoto levantou o braço para me bater novamente imaginei que meu fim seria ali mesmo, mas por sorte Moonbin apareceu no exato momento e segurou o braço dele antes que tivesse me atingido.

\- Solte ele Minhyuk..."

\- Por que eu o soltaria justamente agora? Estou apenas começando. - Sorriu de forma debochada.

\- Solte ele agora! - Era muito perceptivo que Binnie estava começando a ficar irritado, seu rosto começara a ficar vermelho.

\- Você por acaso manda em mim para ficar me dando ordens? Pelo que eu saiba você não é minha mãe e muito menos meu pai!- Diz entre dentes, principalmente quando deu ênfase em pai.

\- Eu posso até não ser sua mãe e seu pai, mas você não tem o direito de fazer o que faz com as pessoas! Então solte-o imediatamente! - Binnie por sua vez se aproximava ainda mais de nós dois com ambus punhos cerrados.

\- Eu já falei que não irei solta-ló e principalmente que você não é ninguém para mandar em mim! - Binnie não falou nada, apenas partiu para cima de Minhyuk fazendo com que o mesmo soltasse meu braço que ainda estava sendo preso por ele. 

Agora com o pulso já solto pude ver melhor que haviam marcas de dedos arroxadas criadas por Minhyuk. 

Quando olho para frente acabo por me deparar com Minhyuk em cima de Binnie. Ele parecia um bicho faminto por sangue, seus olhos demonstravam terror e ódio. Aterrorizado com o que via comecei a entrar em desespero. O medo que me atingia naquela hora era grande suficiente para eu relembrar por todas coisas que já havia passado, os flashbacks que sempre me assombrou, parecia que eles estavam diante de mim, só que dessa vez mais assustadores.

Decidi então buscar por ajuda. Mas assim que dei meu primeiro passo senti uma forte pontada em minha barriga fazendo com que me curvasse de dor. Sentia um gosto metálico em minha boca, estava cuspindo sangue.

Não sabia ao certo o que poderia fazer, então com minha super inteligencia fui até os dois tentar separar-los, mas a única coisa que consegui foi um belo de um soco no olho onde mais tarde provavelmente ficaria roxo, acompanhado de um " - Não se mete onde não é chamado idiota" vindo de Minhyuk. 

Jinwoo off

Mj on

Onde será que está Moonbin? A professora tinha mandado ele ir procurar por Jinwoo e Minhyuk mas até agora não voltou com nenhum dos dois... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Estou ficando preocupado.

\- Mas onde está aqueles pirralhos?! - Pergunta a professora já irritada pela demora dos três. - Depois de terminarem de copiar podem conversar só que não tão alto.

E assim eu fiz. Terminei de copiar e fui conversar com meus amigos.

\- Vocês acham que aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei a todos que já estavam formados em uma rodinha.

\- Não tenho certeza mas acho que sim. - Falou Jimin com as bochechas infladas e os braços cruzados. - Já era para eles estarem aqui faz tempo! Deve ser por causa daquele Minhyuk...

Todos olham para o chão com os olhos estampados de preocupação com o Binnie e pelo nosso mais novo amigo Jinwoo. Estou mais preocupado ainda com Moonbin, ele não é de ter cabeça quente, mas se for algo sério ele fica maluco principalmente se o assunto for Park Minhyuk.

\- Quando a aula acabar vamos procurar por eles! - Afirma Sanha logo tendo a confirmação de todos ali presentes.

[...]

A aula havia terminado poucos minutos atrás e nada dos três aparecerem, então nos separamos. Um para cada lado, sendo eles, pátio, refeitório, corredores, terraço, etc. Mas infelizmente não encontramos nada e nem ninguém.

Reunidos novamente no mesmo lugar em que nos separamos decidindo por fim irmos comer, já que nenhum dos cinco os encontraram. Caminhamos até o refeitório, esperando na fila para pegarmos nossas bandejas. 

Já com os lanches em mãos sentamos em uma mesa qualquer só que mais afastada dos outros alunos, normalmente sempre sentamos aqui, não gostamos muito de tanta barulheira. Enquanto os outros comiam eu mal tocava em minha comida, eu realmente estava preocupado com Binnie ele se altera muito quando Minhyuk estar por perto, ainda mais se ele diz ou faz algo para seus amigos. Mas Minhyuk também não fica para trás, talvez ele fique mais assustador que próprio Moonbin, por isso que estou cada vez mais preocupado, o que não passou despercebido pelo Jin-hyung.

\- E se eles estiverem no banheiro? - Jin pergunta enquanto mordia um pedaço do seu lanche.

\- E por que eles estariam lá, Jin-hyung? - perguntou Eunwoo confuso com a pergunta de Jin.

\- Pensa comigo. No meio da aula de história Jinwoo tinha pedido para ir ao banheiro não tinha? - Todos concordam com a cabeça. - Logo em seguida Minhyuk havia ido atrás com a desculpa que estava realmente muito apertado e que precisava ir ao banheiro urgentemente, o que eu achei muito estranho, já que ele não parecia estar apertado do jeito que estava falando. Eu também percebi que durante as duas primeiras aulas Minhyuk não tirava o olhar de Jinwoo, sendo que o mesmo já estava se sentindo incomodado com isso.

\- E como os dois estavam demorando a professora mandou Moonbin ir atrás dos dois, mas desde então não voltaram... Nem quando acabou as seguintes aulas. - Diz Jimin com os olhos arregalados - Como não pensamos nisso antes? - Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Era isso que estava tentando dizer a vocês! Com certeza eles devem estar lá!

\- Então vamos gente! - Digo. Nos levantamos e começamos a correr até onde ficava o banheiro. 

Assim que chegamos no local encontramos uma cena em que meus olhos não acreditavam no que estavam vendo. Moonbin e Minhyuk estavam entre socos, tapas e chutes. Enquanto Jinwoo estava ajoelhado com uma mão no chão e a outra na boca, olhei melhor para o mesmo e percebi que havia uma poça de sangue abaixo de si.

Espantados com a cena Eunwoo e eu fomos separar Moonbin e Minhyuk, enquanto isso Jimin, Jin e Sanha iam ajudar Jinwoo.

\- ME SOLTE MYUNGJUN! DEIXA EU DAR UMA BOA LIÇÃO NESSE IDIOTIA! - Gritava Moonbin tentando soltar-se dos meus braços que estavam ao redor de seu corpo impedindo-o que continuasse com a briga entre ele e Minhyuk.

\- Se a calma Binnie! - Falava para o mesmo que insistia em sair do meu aperto.

\- Como posso me a calmar com tudo isso?! - Pergunta por fim se soltando de meus braços pronto para atacar Minhyuk que era segurado por Eunwoo. Moonbin já com o punho levantado, pronto para dar - provavelmente mais um - soco em Minhyuk, é parado pelos amigos de Minhyuk.

Namjoon segurava seus braços, juntamente de Hoseok que segurava em seu troco. Já Taehyung apenas socou na boca de seu estômago fazendo-o gruin de dor. Já Jungkook estava abraçado á Yoongi, ambos olhavam para tudo aquilo com desdém, como se fosse algo natural entre os seis.

Mj off

Minhyuk on

Lá estava eu, metido em mais uma briga, mas quer saber, ninguém liga não é mesmo? Afinal fui criado para agir dessa maneira. Apesar do meu passado ser um tanto quanto complicado de se entender. Você deve estar se perguntando do porque eu ter decidido ficar com um pai que espancava sua mãe todos os dias por qualquer besteira, mas na verdade nem eu mesmo sei do porque fiz essa escolha, eu apenas fiz, apenas decidi seguir esse caminho...

Desde pequeno sempre tive uma infância ruim. Eu ainda me lembro de muitas vezes em que meu pai chegava bêbado em casa e batia na minha mãe mesmo que ela não tivesse feito nada à ele, e das vezes que a mesma me protegia, das promessas que fazia à ela, tais promessas nunca cumpridas. 

Nunca esqueci do dia em que se tudo aconteceu, do dia em que acordei na casa de um estranho ou do dia em que fugi para casa do homem que como disse antes, espancava minha mãe quase todos os dias...

Flashback on

Nessa época eu tinha apenas 10 anos. Voltava do colégio com lama pelo corpo todo, já que uns meninos de séries diferentes e principalmente maiores que eu, faziam bullying comigo. Todo dia eu era vítima de bullying. Não tinha um dia sequer em que eu não era o garotinho medroso "feito" para sofrer. Eles me machucavam, me cortavam com estiletes escondidos dos professores e as vezes até roubavam dos mesmos apenas para fazerem atrocidades comigo deixando cicatrizes permanentes por todo meu corpo, me empurravam nos corredores, jogavam minhas roupas no vaso sanitário depois da educação física, e por aí em diante. 

Eu claramente não contava nada para minha mãe. Deve ser doloroso uma mãe saber que seu filho passa por tantas coisas horríveis na escola. Então eu mesmo havia decidido que não iria preocupa-la com meus problemas, ela já tinha muitos com que se preocupar. E além do mais eu só seria mais um deles para estressar sua cabeça. 

O colégio onde estudo não ficava muito longe da minha casa, ia e voltava sozinho, meu pai é um desempregado e minha mãe trabalha de meio período como faxineira de um hospital público, ou seja, nenhum dos dois ganhavam dinheiro suficiente para podermos sobreviver.

Em casa sempre havia brigas entre minha mãe e meu pai, e em uma dessas brigas eu acabei por ficar com duas cicatrizes uma na testa e a outra no braço direito perto do meu pulso, nesse dia estava protegendo minha mãe de ser esfaqueada pelo meu pai que veio para cima da mesma, eu acabei por entrar em sua frente sendo cortado de cima pra baixo (obs: cortou a testa e depois o braço já que ele estava com os braços na sua frente protegendo-se estilo Naruto sabe?).

Mas deixando as coisas ruins de lado e voltando para o dia atual... Hoje é meu aniversário, mesmo que encharcado de lama eu estava feliz, tinha certeza que quando chegasse em casa pelo menos minha mãe me receberia com beijos e abraços.

Mas eu estava apenas enganando a mim mesmo.

Quando abri a porta daquela casa meu mundo caiu. O sorriso que antes continha em meu rosto se desmanchou em segundos. Vi a pior cena que já tinha visto em toda minha vida. Minha mãe... Estava toda ensanguentada no chão, quase morta. Eu não sabia se corria dali para minha própria proteção ou se ajudava a mulher que me pôs no mundo.

Minhas pernas tremiam de medo sem parar. Quando minha presença foi notada por meu pai o mesmo veio até mim. E com seus punhos cerrados me dava socos por qualquer parte descoberta do meu corpo. De repente, comecei a sentir minha visão ficar turva e meu corpo amolecer. Estava prestes a desmaiar. Mas antes que eu desmaiace olhei uma última vez para minha mãe torcendo mentalmente que alguém viesse e a ajudasse.

2 horas depois...

Acordo em uma cama macia e aconchegante, abro meus olhos lentamente tentando me acostumar com a claridade do sol que batia em meu rosto.

\- O que aconteceu? Foi tudo um sonho? - Pergunto coçando meu olho com a parte de trás da minha mão, sem me dar conta que estava sendo observado por um menino mais alto que eu. Quando finalmente o percebo que estava ali me encarando dou um grito de susto - Quem é v-você? E o que faz na minha casa? - Pergunto assustado.

\- Primeiramente... Oi, eu sou Kim Moonbin e tenho 11 anos. Segundamente essa casa é minha... Você só está aqui por causa do meu pai que ajudou você e sua mãe - Falou estendendo o braço para que eu pudesse cumprimentar sua mão. Mesmo que desconfiado com o que era dito por ele comprimentei-o de qualquer forma, logo perguntando onde estava minha mãe. - Oh! Ela esta conversando com meu pai lá em baixo. Vem eu te acompanho. - E assim eu fiz, acompanhei ele escada abaixo, encontrando minha mãe conversando com um homem no auge de sua juventude. Ela parecia acabada, sua cabeça estava enfaixada, ao redor de seus olhos era possível ver olheiras fundas e escuras, estava pálida e magra, talvez até com anemia. 

Fiquei na casa da família Kim por três dias mas decidi que não iria ficar lá por logo prazo. Minha mãe aos poucos ia se recuperando, ela não precisava mais de mim como um filho ou como um fardo... Então eu fugi. Fugi pro lugar que menos gostaria de estar de volta. A casa do meu pai... Queria aprender a ser forte e não queria deixar mais ninguém me humilhar, nem mesmo os meninos da minha escola e nem mesmo meu próprio pai.

Flashback off

Agora estou na sala da diretoria com gelo em meu rosto junto de Moonbin, levando suspensão mais uma vez. Já o tal de Jinwoo está na enfermaria já que o estado dele parece ser grave e blá blá blá.

"A qual é? Nem usei tanto da minha força assim nele. Ele que é fraquinho de mais, não soube suportar uns soquinhos." 

Minhyuk off

Jinwoo on

Estava abrindo meus olhos lentamente, quando senti uma forte luz branca batendo sobre eles fechando-o imediatamente.

Assim que me acostumei com a claridade percebo que estou em uma espécie de cama de hospital, acho que estou na enfermaria da escola. Olho pro lado e vejo que Jimin, Eunwoo, Sanha, Jin e Mj estavam dormindo quase um em cima do outro em um sofá um tanto quanto pequeno. Sorrio com a cena icônica. Acho que nunca tive amigos que se preocupassem comigo assim como eles se preocuparam, mesmo que sendo meu primeiro dia de aula.

Totalmente distraído nem percebi um corpo ereto ao meu lado, me assustando logo em seguida quando o mesmo sussurrou algo no meu ouvido. 

\- Você quer que eu tenha um infarto por acaso? - Falo com a mão no peito esquerdo.

\- Então você já acordou e não avisou a ninguém, é isso mesmo que estou entendendo?

\- Ué... Mas que eu saiba não lhe desrespeito a nada sobre minha vida, e além do mais eu mal te conheço direito. - Digo com um bico.

\- É o que? - Pergunta o mesmo com cara de que vai me matar se eu não falar que era apenas uma brincadeira.

\- É brincadeira, se acalma. - Falo pondo as mãos para cima em forma de rendição - Obrigado por ter me ajudado naquela hora, fico te devendo uma.

\- Não precisa agradecer... Afinal amigos ajudam uns aos outros não é mesmo?

Concordo com a cabeça, quando ia me sentar na cama sinto uma pontada forte em meu estômago fazendo-me soltar um gemido de dor extrema.

\- Ei ei ei. Vai com calma aí, você ainda não esta totalmente recuperado - fala Moonbin fazendo com que eu me encostasse na cabeceira da cama novamente

\- Aff...eu quero sai logo daqui - falei irritado.

\- Em breve você saíra, tenha paciência. 

\- Esta bem. O que aconteceu com você? O diretor não o expulsou né?! - Pergunto preocupado.

\- Não não. Ele apenas me deu uma suspensão para mim. - Disse sorrindo largamente.

\- Hmm... Binnie... Me desculpa por você ter se metido nessa briga por mim... Você até foi suspenso... 

\- Ei Jinjin relaxa, não foi sua culpa. Foi culpa daquele Park Minhyuk... Não se culpe por isso - Mais uma vez ele soltou aquele sorriso que mais me lembrava o de um cachorro em minha direção.

\- Obrigado Binnie - Retribuí seu sorriso sentindo meus olhos virarem dois riscos, praticamente não enxergando quase nada.

\- Hey! Seu sorriso me lembra o de Jiminnie-hyung! - Ele da risada.

\- Sério?! - Pergunto me divertindo com a situação reconfortante que se havia estabelecido ali. 

Continua...?

Capítulo Revisado ✅


End file.
